


The Asteroid

by rgii55447



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asteroid - Freeform, Defying Nature, Doomsday, Gen, Unlikely Hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rgii55447/pseuds/rgii55447
Summary: The Screenplay for a short film about an Asteroid that doesn't want to hit Earth.





	1. Chapter 1

FADE IN:

EXT. SPACE - OUTER EDGES OF OUR SOLAR SYSTEM - PERPETUAL NIGHT

An ASTEROID silently floats through the nothingness of space. Suddenly, its crater eyes flicker to life with an orange light, radiating from within. The ASTEROID looks around in wonder at the Universe surrounding it.

Suddenly the sound of STATIC crackles around the Asteroid. The STATIC begins to decode itself as radio and television signals. The Asteroid turns its attention toward the source, and with its huge eyes, spots Earth far in the distance.

INT. NASA DATA LAB - DAY

There is a BUZZ as EVERYONE is going about the room working on some new data involving an asteroid.

MR. MELNYK enters, carrying a cup of coffee. He turns to his assistant AMANDA, who crosses over to him carrying a clipboard.

MR. MELNYK: What's the latest on the asteroid?

Amanda hands him the clipboard.

AMANDA: It seems that our estimates were correct. We still have time, but if we don't act soon, it's certainly going to strike.

MR. MELNYK: Well then, let's start working on a way to redirect it. I'll send out word to the other branches so we can start work on a solution.

MR. MELNYK makes his way to a radio transmitter, and starts sending out the message.


	2. Chapter 2

EXT. SPACE - OUTER EDGES OF OUR SOLAR SYSTEM - PERPETUAL NIGHT

The Asteroid is still floating peacefully through space when suddenly, more STATIC crackles from Earth. The Asteroid concentrates, and the static decodes itself into sound.

MR. MELNYK (via static): Alert! Alert! We have an asteroid headed for Earth.

RECEIVER (static): Copy that. Fax me the status?

Suddenly, the sound of a FAX MACHINE. The Asteroid sees more waves of STATIC approaching. The Asteroid narrows its eyes in concentration, and the static transforms itself into the words from a document, free floating in the Universe ahead of it. The Asteroid glances over the document, and we PUSH IN on the words: POTENTIAL GLOBAL EXTINCTION.

MR. MELNYK (via signal): We have to act fast, or everybody on Earth is going to die.

The Asteroid gives a shocked cry of STATIC, and tries to throw itself off course with its own weight. Unfortunately, this does nothing, and it stays rooted to its path.

INTER-CUT WITH INT. NASA DATA LAB - MORNING

Mr. Melnyk is sitting quietly at the receiver. The receiver is turned off.

Amanda - who's at another work station - turns to Mr. Melnyk.

AMANDA: Sir. We've just received a transmission from the Asteroid.

The Asteroid hears this and looks up, an expression of thoughtfulness on the its face. It opens its mouth again, releasing more STATIC into space.

AMANDA: There it is again. It seems to be transmitting at the same frequencies we are, using the same coding format.

MR. MELNYK: What are you saying? That something on the asteroid is actually trying to communicate with us?

AMANDA: It appears that way. If we turn on the radio, we should be able to be receive these signals as sound.

Mr. Melnyk reaches for the receiver.

MR. MELNYK: Well then, let's see what it's trying to say.

Mr. Melnyk turns on the receiver, and static bursts through. Mr. Melnyk tunes it and it starts to translate itself into actual words.

ASTEROID (Via transmitter): Help! Help! Don't let me kill Earth!

MR. MELNYK: Who is this? How did you get onto the asteroid?

ASTEROID: I'm the asteroid, and I got onto the Asteroid because... I'm the Asteroid.

Mr. Melnyk and Amanda exchange glances.

MR. MELNYK: You say you're the asteroid?

ASTEROID: Yes. And who is this. Mother Earth?

MR. MELNYK: Uh, no, Earth isn't actually alive. Not really convinced you are either (Beat) What do you want?

ASTEROID: Please. Don't let me hit Earth. I don't want to kill anyone!

MR. MELNYK: Uh... Uh Asteroid, we actually have it under control. (Looks at Amanda) You see, we've decided that if we take advantage of the way light affects certain colors, and paint half of, uh, you a different color, we should be able to redirect your path.

ASTEROID: You mean it? You mean I'm not a threat?

MR. MELNYK: Not if we act fast.

ASTEROID:Oh thank you, Mr. Melnyk, you're awesome.

The transmitter goes silent, and Mr. Melnyk scratches his head, then stands up, looking at his CREW.

MR. MELNYK: Okay everybody, get word to the public about this. Start gathering as much paint as you can. We have an Asteroid to deflect.


	3. Chapter 3

INT. RECORDING ROOM - DAY

Mr. Melnyk stand in front of a camera, speaking passionately for Live-News. The AUDIO is silent.

INT. HOUSE - AFTERNOON

Shows a FAMILY finish painting a bedroom, they look at the remaining cans of paint.

INT. POST OFFICE - DAY

A GRANDMA stands at the register with a BIG BOX.

GRANDMA: I'd like to send this to NASA please.

INT. HOME DEPOT - DAY

Mr. Melnyk stands at the check-out lane with cans of paint lined up, and stacked high.

CASHIER: Big painting project this weekend?

Mr. Melnyk looks at the Cashier and gives a silent chuckle.

EXT. NASA ROCKET LAUNCH PAD - DAY

PEOPLE and VEHICLES are carting cans of paint toward a large line of rockets on the Launch Pad.

INT. NASA LAUNCH ROOM - DAY

Mr. Melnyk stands looking at the monitors before him. The rockets have now been loaded.

MR. MELNYK: Begin the countdown.

EXT. JUST OUTSIDE OF EARTH - PERPETUAL NIGHT

Shows the rockets blasting through the Earth's atmosphere, heading in the direction of the Asteroid.

EXT. SPACE - MID SOLAR SYSTEM - PERPETUAL NIGHT

The Asteroid looks at Earth in the distance, and smiles.

ASTEROID: You did it! The paint is coming! I'm not going to hit Earth!

MR. MELNYK: Not if things go according to plan.

ASTEROID: Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! You are the greatest person ever! From this day forward, I'm always going to remember my best friend as Mr. Melnyk.

INT. NASA DATA LAB - DAY

Mr. Melnyk looks from the silent transmitter, then to Amanda.

AMANDA: So...? How's it feel to be best chums with an Asteroid.

MR. MELNYK: Wonderful. (Standing up) Well, everyone, during the course of the next few weeks, we're going to have to keep an eye on the rockets, but at the moment, the mission appears to be going according to plan.


	4. Chapter 4

INTER-CUT WITH EXT. SPACE - MID-INTERIOR SOLAR SYSTEM - PERPETUAL NIGHT

The Asteroid is floating through space when the ROCKETS contain paint become visible in the distance.

ASTEROID: They're here! My paint is here!

MR. MELNYK (Via Signal): Yep. It's all going according to schedule.

Amanda goes to Mr. Melnyk.

AMANDA: Excuse me sir. My son is working on a project for his Cub Scouts. He needs to visit one of his parents workplaces...

MR. MELNYK: Say no more. As long as he doesn't interfere with our work here, I'm all good with it.

The Rockets draw closer to the Asteroid, and the Asteroid begins to quiver with excitement.

ASTEROID: I'm going to be painted. I'm not going to kill Earth.

MR. MELNYK: I know. Now calm down, I'm starting to pick up internal instability within you.

ASTEROID: It's just excitement. I can't believe we're really going to save Earth. Where going to save-

Mr. Melnyk looks at a monitor. The readings are rising.

MR. MELNYK: Uh, Asteroid...?

ASTEROID (CONT.): Earth!

Upon the release of the word, a burst of energy erupts from the Asteroid's mouth. The current ripples through space, and collides with the oncoming space-craft. The rockets' lights flicker off, and they go dark.

AMANDA: Mr. Melnyk, our rockets have just hit a strong energy field.

MR. MELNYK: What? What do you mean?

AMANDA: The rockets, they've been disabled sir. We can't open the paint doors without a signal.

The Asteroid hears these words, and its face drops.

NASA WORKER: It was that Asteroid. It wants to hit Earth. It was just pretending to want to help us to boost its reputation.

MR. MELNYK: No. I'll talk with the Asteroid. (Pause) Asteroid, do you hear me?

ASTEROID: Yes. (Beat) Is it true? Do I really want to kill the people of Earth

MR. MELNYK: No. I think... I think you're... Listen, we only have a little bit of time left, but we can still do this, you got it?

ASTEROID: I... I guess.

MR. MELNYK (Addressing room): We're going to try this again. Let the public know, we need more paint.

The Asteroid tones out the rest, and stares blankly at the Earth in the distance.


	5. Chapter 5

EXT. SIDEWALK - DAY

A MAN is standing with a MICROPHONE held up to his mouth.

MAN: Do I think there's really an Asteroid headed for Earth? No, it's all just a conspiracy. The Government wants to take away our paints because they don't like the color I painted my room last fall.

EXT. OUTSIDE STORE - DAY

A riot is going on outside of a store as PEOPLE try to break in.

RIOTER: If we're all going to die, I say I deserve some High Definition Television first.

They throw a rock through the window, and start scrambling in, and carrying stuff out.

INT. SECRET CAL BASE - DAY

A counsel sits around a table with SUPREME DICTATOR at the head.

SUPREME DICTATOR: No Asteroid is going to destroy Earth before we do it first.

INT. NEWS STATION - DAY

NEWS REPORTER ANGRY stands in front of footage depicting a large explosion.

NEWS REPORTER ANGRY: Rioting on the streets, raiding more common then ever, and now, the mysterious organization CAL has declared war on the world. It remains to be seen whether NASA can prevent this Asteroid from striking in time, or if our planet is doomed to fall to crime and extinction.

EXT. SPACE - INTERIOR SOLAR SYSTEM - PERPETUAL NIGHT

The news footage blinks out from in front of the Asteroid, and the Asteroid looks at the Earth, slowly growing closer in the distance.

ASTEROID: How can...? But I thought people were good.

Suddenly there is the sound of STATIC, and Mr. Melnyk CRACKLES on the line.

MR. MELNYK: Okay, after our little setback, we've managed to recollected the paint we need. If we act fast-

ASTEROID: No!

MR. MELNYK: No what?

ASTEROID: I saw you guys. On TV. I thought you humans were good, but now... Maybe this has been my purpose was all along, and I've just been denying it. Maybe that's the reason I "accidentally" stalled those rockets, because maybe deep down inside, I knew. If my purpose is to destroy Earth, I'm done fighting it.

MR. MELNYK (Sighing): Say what you like, I'm sending up the rockets.

ASTEROID: No!

With the cry, the Asteroid sends a huge electric pulse. The pulse hurtles toward Earth, crashing into Florida and the surrounding areas causing an enormous blackout.

INT. NASA DATA LAB - DAY

Mr. Melnyk sits in the dark room, staring blankly at the dead controls. He messes with the radio. Nothing. Mr. Melnyk turns to his CREW, leaving the radio turned to "ON".

MR. MELNYK: Go to backup generators.

NASA WORKER: We can't, the power surge killed our backup generators too.

MR. MELNYK: I want number one priority to be on turning the power back on. We have to stop that asteroid.

EXT. SPACE - INTERIOR SOLAR SYSTEM - PERPETUAL NIGHT

The Asteroid looks at the planet Earth, guilt upon its face.

ASTEROID: Mr. Melnyk? Mr. Melnyk (Pause) What have I done?


	6. Chapter 6

EXT. EARTH - DAY

Shows PEOPLE looking up to see a bright star visible in the sky. Over the next few days, the star grows bigger and bigger.

INT. NASA HALLWAY - DAY

The crews are BUZZING about trying to restore electricity. A BOY carrying a CAT who clings to him tighter and tighter at the NOISE of the station is making his way through the crowd. He looks at an EMPLOYEE in passing.

BOY: Have you seen my mother?

The Employee continues without even looking his way. The boy turns to another.

BOY: Have you seen my mother?

No response. The boy looks down the dark crowded hallway. The cat suddenly digs its claws into him, and the boy gives a YELP. He looks at the wide-eyed cat and holds it closer.

BOY: Don't worry, we'll be okay.

INT. NASA - DAY

The BUZZING continues, when finally an ELECTRICIAN hits a switch, and the lights flicker on. Mr. Melnyk rushes into the data lab.

INT. NASA DATA LAB - DAY

MR. MELNYK: Amanda, check the progress on the Asteroid.

AMANDA (Typing): It's not good. According to our readings, the Asteroid is less than a few hours away.

Mr. Melnyk stand there silently. Then...

MR. MELNYK: Send word to the public. They have the right to know.

The Boy enters the room, still carrying the cat.

BOY: Mom! Look what I-

MR. MELNYK (CONT.): (Not noticing boy) The Earth is going to be destroyed.

Suddenly, the Boy goes dead silent, and collapses to his knees in the doorway. Amanda looks up at him.

AMANDA: Baby?

MR. MELNYK: Oh Amanda, why did you have to bring your child today?

Amanda rushes to her child and kneels beside him. As she does this, the camera turns to the radio, still set to "ON".

INTER-CUT WITH EXT. SPACE - EARTH'S ORBIT - PERPETUAL NIGHT

The Asteroid is quickly approaching Earth, guilt still written on its face, when STATIC arrives decoding into the words being exchanged at NASA.

BOY (Tears in Eyes): Is it true? Is the Earth going to be destroyed?

Amanda looks at her son in silence. Then...

AMANDA: Yes. Now put the cat down so I can hold you.

BOY (Looking up): If we're all going to die, then this lost kitty deserves to spend its last few minutes in my arms.

As the Asteroid hears the boy say this, a crack EXPLODES onto its surface.

ASTEROID: No!

The word bursts through Mr. Melnyk's radio, and he looks at it. He rushes to it, speaking into it.

MR. MELNYK: What?

ASTEROID: I am not going to hit Earth.

EXT. PARK - DAY

People look up into the sky at the oncoming Asteroid, slowly growing bigger. Families huddle together in fear.

MR. MELNYK (V.O.): It's too late. You're going to strike today, and no amount of paint is going to change your course fast enough to prevent it.

INTER-CUT EXT. SPACE - EARTH'S ORBIT - PERPETUAL NIGHT

The Asteroid throws itself around, but is unable to redirect its course.

ASTEROID: No!

MR. MELNYK: Will you just stop it? You've already tried that. It's not going to work!

ASTEROID: No!

MR. MELNYK: It's like you basically said. You want to kill off the people of Earth. This is what you wanted, right?

ASTEROID: NO!

With such distress the Asteroid gives this cry, that it suddenly bursts a volcano upon it's surface, on the side that is closest to Earth. The Asteroid notices this and goes quiet. Then...

ASTEROID: I will not destroy Earth.

The Asteroid tenses itself up as much as possible.

ASTEROID: I will not destroy Earth!

The tension causes another volcano explodes on the same side of its surface as the first, followed quickly by another.

ASTEROID: I will NOT destroy Earth!

Many more volcanoes explode, and the force of them starts to push the Asteroid out of it's course like rockets.

Amanda, who has returned to her station, still holding her child's hand, looks up at Mr. Melnyk.

AMANDA: Mr. Melnyk, sir. The Asteroid. It's...

Mr. Melnyk rushes to her side to look at the monitors.

MR. MELNYK: What?

AMANDA: It's the force. Of its volcanoes erupting. They're changing its course.

The Asteroid continues to erupt it's volcanoes, growing more exhausted with every effort, repeating the same line over and over.

ASTEROID: I will not destroy Earth, I will not destroy Earth.

MR. MELNYK (Staring at monitors): It's not going to make it.

Mr. Melnyk rushes back to the radio.

MR. MELNYK: It's no use. You're not going to make it.

ASTEROID: Yes I am!

MR. MELNYK: You're draining out all of your energy. Why would you do this? You said so yourself, people are evil.

ASTEROID: Not all of them. Even if all humans grow up to be evil, some have not yet grown to make that choice.

With one last burst of effort, the Asteroid erupts a final volcano, altering its path to miss Earth just ever so slightly.

The light begins to fade from the Asteroid's eyes as it starts to pass by the planet.

ASTEROID: Mr. Melnyk?

MR. MELNYK: Yes?

ASTEROID: Can you please show me what Earth is like?

MR. MELNYK: Oh, of course.

Mr. Melnyk rushes to a computer, and finds a YouTube video about the beauties of nature, culture, and the love of family. He hits a switch to transmit it to the Asteroid.

The Asteroid watches the footage, a smile of peace coming upon its face.

ASTEROID: Thank you Mr. Melnyk.

With that, the last light fades from the Asteroid's eyes and it grows cold.

INT. NASA DATA LAB - SUNSET

Amanda looks up at Mr. Melnyk.

AMANDA: Mr. Melnyk sir, the asteroid has managed to avoid hitting Earth, but it wasn't fully able to regain its escape velocity in the process.

BOY: What do you mean Mom? Does that mean we're still going to die?

MR. MELNYK: No. But it looks like from here on out, Earth is going to have a second moon.

BOY (To the cat): Oh wow?! What are the other cub scouts going to say when they hear about how I got my badge? Huh kitty?

Mr. Melnyk smiles at the boy. Then he turns to face his CREW.

MR. MELNYK: Okay everybody, we've had a bit of long day. Why don't we all go home and get some good rest, okay.

The Crew makes agreement sounds. Mr. Melnyk sighs, and heads out the door.

EXT. OUTSIDE NASA COMPOUND – SUNSET

Mr. Melnyk walks along the path, hands in his pockets, deep in thought. We pull out to reveal above him, Earth's 2nd Moon in the beautifully lit sky.


End file.
